Swim for your life
by Japanophile
Summary: Amuto. Amu can't swim, but Ikuto is an advid swimmer. He almost accidentally drowns her when he first meets her but they become good friends after. He teaches her how to swim as a sorry. And then you know what happen, they fall in love, but of course not all things are as simple as that. Rated T for cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello japanophile here with a less gory fanfic. I apologize there may be some minor cussing, but such is the way of my writing. **

**I don't own anything**

**Enjoy**

**Amu**

Ah! I was late. I ran full speed to my new school, Seiyo Academy. If only my alarm clock went off! Grr, I cursed myself for being too slow.

When I got to the front gates of the school, I noticed a group of girls screaming. I wonder what's happening?

I pushed past the crowd, obviously they didn't know class was about to start in a few minutes. When I got to the front, I saw what they were googly eyeing over, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He was got out of our school's pool so he was shirtless and his hair dripped water, no wonder the girls were going crazy.

I was a little disgusted. I heard about Ikuto, but didn't know he was this kind of guy. Without giving him another look I went inside the building as the bell started to ring.

**Ikuto**

Man these girls are annoying. Don't they know class started? I couldn't even get to the locker room to change clothes.

I caught a small blur of pink in the crowd. I turned to see what it was, but it was gone. I thought none of it and told the girls to scram.

**Amu**

"Eveyone! This is Himamori Amu." Nikaidou sensei said

"Uh, sensei? It's Hinamori." I said my sweat dropping. I swear he did that on purpose

"Huh? Oh yes Himamori. Let's see, there's a spare seat next to Nadeishko."

A purple haired girl raised her hand. I picked up my bag and sat next to her. "Hello."

"Hi, I'm Nadeishko, nice to meet you."

"nice to meet you too, you already know who I am." I said not wanting to state the obvious.

"You're new right? I'll show you around the academy."

"You don't have to."

"It's okay. Our school is huge, it's easy to get lost."

"Okay, thank you."

The screem door slid open again. Everyone looked up to see who it was. Tsukiyomi Ikuto stood there, his hair still dripping.

"Ikuto! You're late have a seat and why is you hair wet?" Nikaidou sensei asked

"I had swim practice in the morning and couldn't dry off in time." He replied in a low tone voice.

"Anyway take your seat. And say hi to the new student Himamori." Nikaidou gestured to me.

As he walked towards me, I could truely admire his looks. Long blueish hair and indigo eyes. His body was lanky but strong, perfect for swiming.

"Hey." He said stopping in front of me.

I tried to say hi back, but what came out was. "You should really dry your hair before you catch a cold."

He turned to me and gave me a little smirk "I'll be fine." And he took is seat in front of me.

**Ikuto**

When I sat down and turned towards the front of the room, my eyes narrowed. Her hair was pink, like the pink I saw this morning. Her eyes were pretty too, golden orbs that sort of warmed you up.

I shook my head and tried to pay attention to what Nikaidou sensei was saying.

**Amu**

Whew, I thought school would never end.

"Amu!" Someone said

I turned around to see Nadeshiko running towards me.

"Ah, sorry you don't mind me calling you Amu right?" She asked

"No, you can call me whatever you want."

"Alright then, you can call me Nadeshiko."

"Okay Nadeshiko."

"Shall we begin our tour?"

"Yup."

I have to say Seiyo Academy was an amazing place. There was a garden outside with beautiful flowers and a little greenhouse where you can drink tea. Indoors there was a huge library with rows and rows of books. It made me dizzy to look at them. There were some ping pong and fuse ball tables for the students.

We walked into the gymnasium. Some boys were playing basketball when the ball rolled to us. Nadeshiko picked it up and threw it into the basket with a swish. We left the boys there dumbfounded. I had no idea Nadeshiko played basketball.

She led me outside where there was an outdoor swimming pool. It was imense. There was a big section for the swim team to practice, a little smaller section for none swim teamers who just want to swim laps and a not so quite small section for people to play in.

And no surprise Ikuto was there. I tried to ignore him as mush as I could.

"Do you want to swim?" Nadeshiko asked me

"Huh? Ah, no I don't have my swimsuit."

"You can just use one of the school's swimsuits. C'mon swimming's fun."

"Yeah Amu, swimming's fun." Ikuto said.

I backed away quickly, how did he get so close? "No thanks."

"Come on Amu."

"Please don't act so friendly with me, you only sit in front of me."

He acted hurt "Then you can call me Ikuto and I'll call you Amu. Now let's swim." He pushed me into the girls locker room and someone handed me a blue swimsuit with the school's name.

I saw no way out of this. I'll just tell them after I change. I changed and went back outside. Ikuto was waiting for me. What is the deal with this guy?

"Oh, you're done. Come on hurry up Amu, jump in."

My toes were barely touching the water. "Ikuto. . . about that I can't—"

Sadly I never got to finish my sentence. I fell into the water.

**Ikuto**

I like messing around a little with the new kids. It amuses me.

Amu was taking too long. So I gave her a little push of encouragement. Nadeshiko didn't seem to mind. She stood in the shade watching from a distance. That reminds me, I've never seen Nadeshiko swim.

A few people looked over to see what was going on when Amu splashed into the water. There wasn't a lifeguard because the students were usually safe enough.

I bent down and waited for her to come, but she didn't. Heartbeats past, she wasn't coming up. What was she about to say before I pushed her in? "I can't—" Damn she can't swim. I looked and checked how deep the water was. 12 feet, how could I have been so stupid.

I group of people was starting to form. I stepped back and dove in. She was not going to die because of me. I kicked harder to reach her. Her pink hair stood out from the blue water. I grabbed her around her waist and brought her back to the surface.

I gasped for air when we broke the surface. "CPR someone do CPR" I panted.

Someone stepped out and knelt next to her, but stopped. I looked at his face to see hesitation. Was it because Amu was a girl?

"Move." I shoved him out of the way and pumped her chest 30 times and gave her 2 breaths. The girls who worship me usually hung out afterschool at the pool to see me practice. They gasped in horror as Amu's and my lips touched, but I didn't have time for that right now.

I placed my ear against her chest and then to her mouth to see if she was breathing. She wasn't. I pumped her chest 30 more times and breathed 2 breaths into her. This time her eyes opened and he coughed up water. There was a wave of relief through the crowd that was watching.

I placed 2 fingers on her wrist, there was a dull beating and she was having a hard time breathing. She needed a hospital.

As if on cue I hear sirens wailing at the front of our school. I carried Amu bridal style and rushed to the ambulence. I caught Nadeshiko slipping her phone back into her pocket. I'll have to thank her later.

"What happened?" The amublence guy asked as I laid Amu on the stretcher.

"She drowned. I did CPR on her, but she isn't breathing right."

He checked her pulse and breathing. "She must've inhaled a lot of water, but you did good. Want to ride?"

"Actually, I shohuld talk with the principal. I'm the one that pushed her in."

"I see. Could you do me a favor and contact her parents too?"

"Yeah." I turned around the leave. I was being crushed my guilt.

"Oi! Kid." The abulence guy said

I turned around to face him again.

"You did a good job, she's alive because of you."

I only nodded and went back into the school with my head drooping a bit.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto what happened?" The principal asked

I fought some tears that threatened to spill out. I never cried so why am I? I looked at him straight in the eyes and told him. "I pushed Hinamori in the water. She's being transported to a hospital now."

**So how was it? To be honest I can't really swim myself and I have a friend that is basically a fish, but there's no romance between us. We just bully each other around. Well you know if you liked it please leave a review. I'll update soon. I'm in the zone with this fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me just say one thing. I freaking love you guys. Sorry I didn't update right away. The way it works its, I have to be in the zone, I have to feel it in my blood, or the fanfic turns out crappy. So I apologize for long waits. I just need that one thing to make me go kicking again. You can tell I'm in the zone when there are letters missing from words and random stuff flying arouund, that's because my figers are flying over the keyboard too fast.**

**I'm sorry that I can't really make my chapters longer, but that's just how the fanfic writes. I'll try though**

**I don't own anything**

**Enjoy**

**Amu**

I hid my face under the bedsheet covers. School started in a few hours, but I couldn't sleep. School only started and I already got myself into a mess. I groaned and turned to my side. Damn that Ikuto, doesn't know how to listen to people.

I went to my bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. I sighed and didn't bother to dry off. I watched the water droplets plop to the floor one by one.

Not knowing what else to do, I dressed in my school uniform and went down stairs for some breakfast. Everyone else was already seated at the table eating, why were they all up so early? I looked at the kitchen clock seeing that it was two hours ahead.

I cursed in my head. I must've knocked my clock and set the time differently. But I still had enough time for a nice breakfast and a leisure walk to school. I sat at the table and started to eat.

I looked back at the clock and nearly screamed. I took too long with my break fast. I shoved the last bits into my mouth and ran out. "I'm going to school." I yelled.

I ran down the street and around the block. Dang, I'm going to be late. I wasn't at all the least surprised to find a mob of girls at the gate. I slipped past them and rushed to my locker.

Whew, safe. There weren't much people in the halls so I got through no problem. I spun the locker combination and started transfering books and necessairy items.

"Well, well if it isn't Hinamori Amu." A girly voice said behind me.

I turned around to come face to face with a pretty, curled red haired girl. "Excuse me? But who are you?" I asked

She seemed taken back "I'm Saya. The prettiest girl in school with all the boys over me." She threw her hands up in the air striking a pose with her 3 little minions saying "Yess Saya sama." You could see her glow.

"Oh, that's nice. You already know who I am so I don't have to introduce myself. If you'll excuse me,I haver to get to class." I shut my locker and brushed past Saya, showing my cool and spicy attitude.

She seemed shocked that anyone would question her brilliance. She spun on her heel and pointed a manicured finger at me. "Don't think your so hot Amu! Tsukiyomi Ikuto it mine! It doesn't matter if he gave you mouth to mouth!"

Ah, so that's what this is all about. I stopped walking, but didn't turn around. I was actually stunned to hear her declare Ikuto _hers_. But all I said was. "It's Hinamori- san, don't call me Amu, we're not that friendly."

My insides were killing me, telling me to run, but I kept my cool and spicy attitude up and walked away at a normal pace to my classroom. I decided that I didn't like Saya. I know my always told me not to judge a person until I get to know them really well, but I know enough about Saya to tell that I don't like her.

I felt strangly satisfied saying those words to a girl I hardly knew. I opened the screen slide door and sat in my seat. I felt some eyes looking at me, but that was to be expected.

"Amu!" Nadeshiko waved.

"Nadeshiko." I smiled as she came over.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yup, good as new."

"That's good and the principal wanted me to tell you to go to the office."

"Principal, office? Why?"

"I don't know. I'm just the messenger." She pulled me close and whispered. "But be sure to tell me all the details when you get back. I'll tell the teacher why you're gone."

"Okay." I said as I pulled away. Curious, I exited the room and went to the office.

The office assistant was expecting me, which was usually not a good thing. I opened the door to the principals office wondering if I should put up my cool and spicy face when I saw Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"Hinamori Amu, come sit." The principal said gesturing to the chair next the Ikuto.

I sat, but I didn't like it. Ikuto was putting up his oh- I'm- so- cool- I- don't- care- at- all attitude, but I could tell something as off

"Why did you want to see me?" I asked although I already knew what thiswas about.

"First off, are you well?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good, good. . ." He started to go on and on about something that I couldn't really understand. I sort of tuned him out until he got to one part. "And Tsukiyomi Ikuto had a proposition for you."

I looked up in surprise "Proposition?"

"I want to teach you how to swim." Ikuto said, who was quiet the whole entire time.

"Teach me how to swim?" I asked making sure I heard him right.

"Yeah."

"Swimming is an ability all kids and teens shohuld have." The principal interjected. "I think it's a good idea."

"With all due respect I don't think it's possible."I said

"Why?"

"Becuase I don't know the reason why I can't swim. I swam a lot when I was a kid, but now I just cant do it. I have no bad history with the water, in fact I like water. I'm not physically disabled. I just can't swim."

The principal looked at me blankly not knowing what to say.

"Everyone can swim." Ikuto said. All eyes turned to him. "I think you just forgot. I'll help jog your memory."

I didn't know what to say. I admit I haven't tried to swim for a long time, and I do miss swimming a little bit. I bit my lip, but caved in. "Fine, when do the lessons start?"

"Today." Ikuto said standing up. "You know where the pool is, meet me there."

"Wait, I don't even have a swimsuit." I protested

"You can use the one you wore before."The principal said. "The school won't charge you for it."

Even though I agreed to this. I was disliking the idea more and more.

"Now off to class, both of you." The principal shooed us away.

Ikuto and I walked side by side through the empty halls. The silence was so awkward. I looked up at Ikuto, could he really help me swim?

"I'll make you swim." He said as if reading my mind

"Don't be so full of yourself, remembered what happened a few days ago?"

I could see him slightly wince. "Sorry about that, I thought you knew how to swim."

"Well, I will if you're a good enough teacher." Even though I wasn't looking at his face, I could feel his smirk.

**Ikuto**

I'm going to make Amu swim. When she first visited the pool I could see the longing in her eyes. School, in my opinion, went my slow.

**Amu**

School went by way too fast. I called my mom and told her what was happening and she seemed happy to hear that I'll be swimming again. I told Nadeshiko a rushed summery and then ran off to the pool.

"You're late." Ikuto said while tapping his feet.

"Sorry, I had to tell my mom." I panted. I had to run all the way to the pool which was quite a distance.

"Just go change."

I went to the girls locker rom and changed into the swimsuit. It wasn't bad, but I made a mental note to go shopping for a new one.

The pool seemed awefully quite today.

"If you're wondering why the pools so quiet and peaceful, it's because the swim team doesn't meet today. And those annoying girls aren't here because they presume that I'm not here."

"Oh." Ikuto sure was popular.

He jumped into the pool causing a small splash. "Well, hurry up and get in. You can't learn to swim if you're not in the water."

I turned red a little, but I checked how deep it was.

"It's 3 ft deep, don't worry, you're not going to drown." He got several rope lines and made a fairly big, but small box. "We're just going to stay in this box. The water can't go above your head so there's nothing to worry about."

I nodded and stepped in. It was cold. I stood there for a sec waiting for my body temperature to adjust.

"Now." He took my hand. "Hold onto me and just kick."

It seemed simple enough. The water made my body weightless so lifting it up was no problem. When I was parallel to the ground I kicked.

"Good, now when I let go just move your arms and kick at the same time."

He backed up slowley and let go of my hands. My mind was blank, but my body seemed to know what to do. I swam until I reached the rope line, and then I swam back. We did the exercise a couple more times. Before I knew it 30- minutes went by.

"Well, it seems like you don't need my help." Ikuto said

I blushed a little "I guess my body remembers how to swim."

"Well, then I guess we don't need this anymore." He went over to the lines and ripped them away.

I was a little nervous. I was confident about swimming in the 3- 4 feet water becuase I knew that I could just stand up. But I only reached a little over 5 feet. Ikuto of course, had no problem. He waded through the 5 feet water like it was no problem.

Once he cleared the lines away, we started.

"Amu, this is no different than 3- 4 feet. I'm going to be with you the whole time."

I nodded. I made sure my swim cap was on tight and placed my goggles over my eyes. This time Ikuto had me push off against the water for more momentum. I penguin waddled over. I had no idea how to push off against a wall.

Ikuto showed me. You jump up a little and place your feet flat against the wall, and then you just push off staying below the water and then you surface and start stroking.

It seemed simple enough. I jumped, placed my feet and pushed off. While I was below the water, it was kind of peaceful. For one, I couldn't hear Ikuto's annoyed voice under water. I couldn't see his smirk either. With no one else in the pool (except for Ikuto) the water was still and serene. I felt happy in the water, even though humans are made for the earth, I perfered water. I don't know why I stopped in the first place.

All my thoughts were interupted when Ikuto pulled me out.

"Amu if you stay in the water that long, you're going to drown again."

I coughed a little "Oh, sorry how long was I under?"

"More than 1 minute. You had me worried. I told you to resurface and start swimming, not stay under the water."

"Sorry about that. I got caught up in some thoughts."

"Like what?"

"How good it feels to be in the water. How to water feels against my skin and how peaceful it was without you."

He stared at me for a while. I stared back.

"well then." He said before splashing me in the face with water.

"Hey!" I brought my hand down and splashed him.

He smirked and splashed me again, but poked me in my tummy, which was uncalled for.

I smirked back at him. We went on for hours. He snagged my swim cap causing my pink hair to tumble down. I poked him a few times. He picked me up and dropped me in not too deep water. I jumped up from behind him and piggy back rode him.

We laughed and had the time of our lives. I guess Ikuto wasn't all bad.

He got out of the pool and helped me out. I looked my hands to see that they were all pruney.

I looked at Ikuto and laughed because he was pruney too.

We dried ourselves off with towels and put our clothes over our swimsuits.

Ikuto's hair was dripping wet. Does he care if he gets sick? I went over to him and attacked his head with my towel.

"What? Hey! Amu!" He yelled from beneath the towel

"Just shut up. You'll thank me later when you don't catch a cold."

He sat still like an obedient cat while I dried his hair.

"There, all better." I said

He grumbled, but seemed happy.

"I have to admit Ikuto, you're pretty fun to be around."

"Oh? Does that mean you're falling for me?"

"No, if anything, I'm resisting you. I'll keep my pride."

"Oh we'll see about that."

"What?"

"Come on Amu, it's dark and your parents are probably wondering where you are."

I took his hand and stood up. "So tomorrow?" I asked

He shook his head. "I have practice, what about Saturday, the day after?"

"Okay. See you in school tomorrow." I grabbed my bag and ran off.

**Ikuto**

Hinamori Amu is an interesting girl. I've had more fun today than I've ever had.

I chuckled while slinging my bag over my shoulder. I decided that I liked her.

**Well there you go. One thousand more words than usual, I was feeling pretty good today. This fanfic isn't all about Amu learning to swim as you see that Amu can swim pretty well. There's more just wait and see.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry this chapter was a little slow. I ,sort of, go to a prestige school. Actually, it's not that prestige, we goof off and smack each other with whip cream, but it's still a difficult school. So please be patient as I will be updating slower from now on. Or maybe not. Remember, don't believe everything you read especially if it comes from me.**

**I don't own anything**

**Enjoy**

**Amu**

It was only yesterday, but it seemed so long ago that Ikuto gave me my first swimming lesson.

At least I know that I can swim not. I can't really swim in water that's deeper than me, but I can swim. I looked at the school's swimsuit. It was so boring and just didn't fit me. Ikuto said that he had swim team and couldn't do lessons today.

School already ended, and I was home. I didn't know what else to do so I called Nadeshiko.

"Moshi moshi? Nadeshiko?" I said

"Amu?" She replied back from the other end.

"Hi, you're not doing anything are you?"

"No."

"I was wondering if you could come with me to pick a new swimsuit."

There was a breif silence from the other line. "Okay, I'll meet you at the mall in 30 minutes."

"Sounds good, thanks." I hung up and got off my bed. I dressed in some comfortable clothes and packed my things. I told my mom where I was going and left the house.

Nadeshiko was already in front of the sports store when I got there.

"How was your first swimming lesson?" She asked as we walked into the store.

"It was fine, I swam around in the 3- 4 feet area."

"Is ikuto a good teacher."

"He's okay, but he can side tracked easily."

"Are you buying a new swim suit for Ikuto?"

I looked at her in bewilderment "What? No, it's just that I don't like the school's swimsuit."

"Well, hurry and go try some one." She shoved a pile of one piece swim suits in my hands and shoved me into a dressing room.

I sighed and started looking through them. They were all one pieces, one was turquoise, another green and another pink. I put aside the one's that I didn't like one first impression.

I was left with a black swimsuit with pink sides, a turqoise one and a yellow with orange , I tossed the orange one into the I-dont-like pile.

I tried the black one on, i fit pretty well and it looked good. I tried the turquoise, but immediantly took it off once I saw myself. It was a beautiful color, but it didn't suit me well.

I decided on the black with pink sides swimsuit. I put it on again and showed Nadeshiko.

"What do you think?" I asked

"I think Ikuto will be blown away." She said cheerfully

"Haha, very funny. I'm going to get this one." I turned to change back into my old clothes.

"Hurry! I need to show you something."

I paid for the swimsuit and Nadeshiko dragged me out of the store.

"Wait Nadeshiko, why are you such a hurry?" I asked trying to keep up with her.

"Stop talking and just follow, it's a sight you wouldn't want to miss."

She finally stopped in front of our school.

"What is it that you wanted to show me?" I demamnded.

She grinned and pointed past the wire fence. I followed her finger and gasped a little at the scene.

You could see the pool. The swim team was still swimming. I watched as Ikuto climbed on the podium, he adjusted his cap and goggles. When the person coming from the other side touched the wall, Ikuto took off.

His feet sprung him off the podium. He arched his back and pointed his arms downwards. When he hit the water, he started stroking feriously. It was amazing to watch him.

He pushed the water hard, but it looked as if he was doing little work. I took it all in with my eyes.

Then I heard a little annoying snicker from behind me.

"It seems that Amu has fallen for Ikuto." Saaya said.

"Go away Saaya." I grumbled, she just ruined my amazement.

"My, my are you stalking Ikuto? Watching him from behind the fence?"

"Go away. You're an eyesore." Ikuto said.

I jumped back in surprise. "Whe did you get here?"

Completely ignoring my question "What's in the bag?"

"Uh, a new swimsuit."

"Perfect, get dressed and hop in the pool."

"What? What about your swim team practice?"

"I'm done, those guys are just practicing more."

I looked back at Nadeshiko who nodded.

"Okay, I'l be there soon." I told Ikuto, who already hopped back into the pool, that guy was half fish I swear.

I happily brushed past Saaya.

I clipped the price tag off the swimsuit and put it on. I started to feel concious of how I looked. Did the swimsuit make me look good or fat? Is the color okay? Does it complement my hair? Would Ikuto like it? My eyes grew wide as I just realized what I thought. I mentally pushed all those thoughts away and dropped them into a black hole.

I took a towel off the rack and approached the pool.

Ikuto was swimming around the 3-4 area. I smiled as I joined him.

"Are you ready?" He asked

"Yeah, but there are so many people."

"Forget them, it's just you and me, like yesterday."

I nodded and took hold of his hands as I practiced my kicking. Only then was I aware of the feeling in his hands. His fingers seemed long and slender, his hand felt soft and cushiony.

I found myself gripping his hands harder.

"Amu." He said, breaking my train of thought. "If you grip my fingers any harder they're going to turn purple."

"Oh sorry." I let go without thinking and immediantly started flailing in the water.

I felt someone pick me up.

"Geez, I said loosen, not let go."He picked me up princess style so that I wasn't in the water anymore. He leaned closer an whispered in my ear. "Don't ever let go."

**Sorry, I had to end it there. I had to get the whole shopping for a new swimsuit out of the way. I feel slugish and tired, if I kept writing, it would all be meaningless jumbled owrds. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I made a mistake. I actually already wrote chapter 3, but I never updated it. I'm Sorry! I've been having problems with my computer and stuff. I'm trying the best I can. I don't have a very good excuse for being slow on updates so without further ado, here is chapter 4. Btw, yes, short chapter, but I need to get this established so that I can get on with the story. The next chapter should be a chapter by itself.**

**I don't own aything**

**Enjoy**

**Amu**

I was still red in the face. He said those words to me two days ago, but they never left my mind. Don't ever let go. What was that suppose to mean? I have to let go of his hand so I can go home right? I just don't understand boys.

I made my way to the pool right now. Ikuto and I were having regular swim sessions now. I don't even have to look where I'm going, my feet have walked this path so much they know how to get their without assistance from my brain.

I reached the pool and saw Ikuto already there swimming laps. I went into the girl's locker room and quickly changed into my swimsuit and joined him in the water.

**Ikuto**

Life is so unfair. Whenever I'm with Amu, time goes by so fast. I looked up at the sky and the sun was already fading.

"Amu, time to go home." I said

She looked up at the sky. "How did it get dark so early?"

I got out of the pool and helped her out. I planned on taking a nice shower at home so I just ran my towel over my skin quickly and pulled a shirt on. Although, this time I made sure to throughouly dry my hair.

I came out of the boy's locker room to see Amu sitting at the edge of the water. She was wearing shorts so that her feet were in the water, but her pants didn't get wet.

I noticed that she had her clothes on, but her hair was dripping wet. I grinned mischeviously as I crept up from behind her.

She didn't notice me until it was too late. I pounced on her head with my towel in an effort to dry it before she threw me off.

"Oi! Ikuto! Wait a sec!" She said from beneath the cloth.

I couldn't help but laugh. This was my revenge afterall.

Unfortunetly, revenge is best served cold, cold pool water cold. Amu lurched forward and threw me into the water. I wasn't going to go down alone. I grabbed her arm and dragged her down with me.

I held onto her arm so that she didn't drown. I helped her grab onto the edge.

"Well then." I said.

She started to laugh. Apparently laughing is contagious because soon I was laughing. Being around Amu made me so happy.

People have a brilliance around them. Some of them, have a brilliance so bright that is leaks out and affects the people around them. Others, have a dim radiance and appear cold.

I always felt like I was a cold person. Amu is a warm person and her warmth is heating up my cold.

**Amu**

Ikuto is an idiot. I had to walk home is sopping wet clothes. Oh well, at least he was wet too.

I snuggled into my bed, completely unaware of what was in store for me the next day.

**The next day( still amu)**

I couldn't believe it. On the bulletin board in the hallway was a picture of Ikuto drying my hair. You couldn't really see my face, but the pink hair was unmistakable. Next to the picture were several others showing Ikuto and I falling into the water.

Why do I have a sinking feeling?

**Ahahahaha see what I did there? A SINKING feeling? Haha I'm so funny. Jk. :) Anyways, please be patient I know the last two chapters including this one was short, but that just means I have something BIG later. Hehe what's it gonna be?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!~ I wasn't too late on the update this time :) Let's not waste time on the intro cause I know most people don't read these. Btw yes some bullying from Saaya, I never liked that girl anyways. Again, btw maybe a little rate m in here, actually I take that back, just strong T.**

**I don't own anything**

**Enjoy**

**Ikuto**

Damn those girls are so annoying. I tore down the picture of me drying Amu's hair and us together in the pool, not that it would have made a difference. The whole school new now.

People already knew that I was goving Amu swimming lessons, but they probably didn't know that we dry each other's hair. The guys didn't make such a big fuss, but the girls sure did.

Dammit. I wanted to do something, but I was smart anough to keep my mouth shut. If I opened my mouth, it would just make things worse.

Sorry Amu, you're on your own with this one.

**Amu**

I'm currently at war. Saaya and her little minions keep pestering me and bullying me. Every time they do I put up my cool and spicy attitude to drive them away, but there's only so much attitude that I have.

I opened my locker to see more hate letters fall down. I sighed and threw them in the waste basket. Some, but very few, girls were on my side, the rest were backing Saaya up. Dammit, that Ikuto. I knew I couldn't blame him, but still, why did he have to be so... Ikuto?

I stuffed my books in my bag and started going to the pool. Ikuto and I decided not to cancel lessons, cause that would mean that _they _won.

"On your way to swim lessons Amu?" Saaya said stepping in my way.

"Uh yes? I am walking towards the pool and I have my swim stuff with me." I said rolling my eyes. "If you don't mind, someone's waiting for me." I walked past her.

She turned around and pointed a finger at me. "Don't think you're so hot! You've angered most of the girls in school and you're going to PAY!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I turned around, placing my hands on hips and striking a cool pose. "Are you out of your mind? Me? Going to pay? For what? Why don't you go drown yourself and maybe Ikuto will save you!" I turned back around furiously and didn't look back.

**Saaya**

What. How dare she. How dare she even talk to me like that?!

Steam was practically coming out of my ears. I'll show her, I'll show her and her spicy attitude. My face turned the same color as my hair.

I took out my phone and dialed a few numbers. That Hinamori Amu better watch her back.

**Amu**

Oh god, what did I just do? That was really mean and unlike me. I rushed to the pool. As expected Ikuto was already there.

"Amu! Hurry up!" He called.

"I'll be right there." I called back, but why did I have such a bad feeling?

I locked myself in a stall and hung m y swimsuit over the door. I started undressing and hanging the piece of clothing on the door. When I took my underwear off I reached for my swimsuit, but it wasn't there.

I looked around and realized that my other clothes were gone too! MY eyes widened and I looked underneath the stall just in case my clothes didn't just fall to the other side. They weren't there!

What do I do? I sat down on the toilet seat, crossing my legs and crossed my arms. I was naked in a stall. I immediantly thought Saaya. She wouldn't do something so unreasonable, would she?

What I said to her was pretty mean. I opened the door a crack to see if anyone was there, thank god there wasn't. I cautiously creeped out and looked for anything to cover myself with. Luckily I found my swimsuit. I quickly put it on and went out. Was there really a point of taking my clothes? I freaked out for a sec, but I found them pretty easily. The bad feeling was still there.

**Ikuto**

What's taking Amu so long?

"Ikuto!~" A voice said and someone jumped on my back.

"What!" I said looking at the person, it was Saaya. She was wearing a black bikini, obviously trying to impress someone by trying to bring out her curves (not there was much)

She made a pouty face. "That's not nice Ikuto, come on let's swim together."

"Sorry Saaya, but I'm waiting for Amu."

She scrunched up her face in an unflattering way. "Forget about her, come one Ikuto, why don't you dry my hair?"

I looked at her "It's not even wet, and no thanks."

I guess I said something to make her mad. She stompped over to the deep end and pouted. I don't understand her.

Whatever, I turned my back against her and waited for Amu to come.

Then I heard a splash. I spun around to see Saaya fall into the water. She can swim can't she? Apparently not, she started flailing.

What could I do? I really didn't like that girl to the point of absolutely loathing her, but that wasn't a good enough reason to let her drown.

I jumped in the water and swan after her. You don't need a reason to save someone do you.

I brought Saaya up, but she wasn't breathing. Barely hesitating I pumped her chest, but I hesitated when I came close to her lips. I mentally scolded myself for that. I gave her two breathes. She coughed and sputtered water.

She opened her eyes and hugged me. "Thank you so much Ikuto."

I didn't say anything. I stared at Amu and the look of horror on her face.

**Amu**

I'm not stupid. I now why Saaya took my clothes. She was trying to buy time.

I can't believe that she would actually go and drown herself. I know that she can swim, her family owns a beach for heavens sake! I wasn't mad that Ikuto gave her mouth to mouth ( okay a little). I was mad that she actually drowned herself.

My fists clenched I walked over to them. Saaya looked at me with a smirk on her face. I simply skapped that look off her face. I brought my hand down harshly and left my hand print on her face.

She and Ikuto looked at me in shock.

I took a deeo breath, then exploded. "ARE YOU CRAZY? NO BOY IS WORTH THAT MUCH TROUBLE. I GET THAT YOU LIKE IKUTO, BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO AND DROWN FOR HIM!"

She looked at me and yelled back "What makes you think I purpously drowned?!"

"I've seen you swim before."

"Don't be silly, you're just jealous."

That made me even more mad, but I decided to tell the truthful. "So what if I'm a little jealous? But I'm not mad because he gave you mouth to mouth. I'm mad that you actually went that far. I know people have major crushes sometimes, but why is it always the girl and acts recklessly? It always seems like the guy just sits there and watches! Don't kill yourself for a guy. No one is worth other life."

I didn't have anything else to say. Still in my swimsuit, I picked up my backpack and left. Part of myself was guilty, afterall I did tell her to go drown herself and maybe Ikuto would save her. The bad feeling in my stomache was gone, but in place was a feeling of dread and sadness. How did it turn out this way?

**Yeah we have some Drama going on. Don't worry it'll end relatively quickly for you people who don't like Drama. I have more stuff in store just you wait,.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm alive! Yes I haven't updated in such a long time you guys must've thought I was dead. I will not waste time and get going. BUT! I hafta say, this is from personal experience, just a bit. I'm not good at voicing opinion. I'm the quite person in the corner. I don't tell people how I feel or stuff. I need a way to vent. So, because I don't know you and you don't know me, I can trust you.**

**Btw some swearing I want to end the drama. And I got the reaction I wanted from the previous chapter thx**

**I don't own anything**

**Enjoy**

**Amu**

I was so full of myself.

I thought that Ikuto liked me. I thought that we got along pretty well. I thought that we might fall in love with each other. But that's all you do in love, fall. I was disgusted with myself more than anything else. Afterall, I promised myself that I would never fall in love again.

As I got ready for school, I couldn't help but wonder what'll happen at school this time? Due to my outburst yesterday, I've attracted more attention than I needed. I looked at the picture of my dad on my dresser.

"What should I do?" I asked him.

He, the picture, of course, didn't respond. Afterall my dad died when I was little and Ami wasn't born yet. I kissed that picture and went downstairs.

"Good morning mom." I said as I sat down

"Good morning Amu." My mom had dark circles around her eyes and her hair was messed up. Without dad she had to work to support Ami and I. I moved behind her and fixed her bun.

"Thank you Amu." She smiled. She handed me a poppy seed muffin "Take this while you're running."

"Running?"

"It's quarter till 8."

"What?!" I grabbed my bag, stuffed my feet in my shoes and ran out of the house. I could hear my mom saying bye behind me.

**Ikuto**

I wonder if Amu is feeling better today.

She should really start her swimming lessons with me again. Whatever. I casually bit a piece of my lemon square and chewed it.

Suddenly something slammed me from behind, making me drop my lemon square.

"I'm so sorry!"

I turned around and saw Amu.

"Amu?"

"Ikuto?"

We stared at each other in an awkward silence for a long time.

"Oh yeah! School! We gotta hurry." Amu said

"Yeah, just let me throw this away." I reached down for my lemon square.

"I'm sorry about your lemon square, here." She ripped off a piece of her muffin and gave it to me. I took it and said thanks.

From there we talked like normal. It felt a while since we talked like this. It was only a few days, but still, time goes by differently in your mind.

"So Amu, there isn't suppose to be much people at the pool today. Wanna swim?"

She bit her lower lip. "Okay, sure."

"Don't be so nervous, it's just swimming."

"Yeah just swimming." She said to herself.

**Amu**

I want to think of it as just swimming, but it's not.

Ikuto and I walked into school together, and we walked into class together. I could hear people whispering aroundn us, and it just made my dread worse.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Saaya glaring.

I covered my head with my arms and put my head down. Then I raised it back up, I wasn't going to let her intimidate me. Oh hell no. In fact I sat straighter and raised my head a little higher.

"Okay everyone, today we have another new student." The teacher clapped his hands. "Come in."

The door opened and a boy with blond hair and red eyes came in. Instantly all the girls were swooning and even the guys were blushing. I didn't blame them. Afterall _he_ did have an air of dominance yet sweetness. The same sweetness and loving I fell for.

As soon as I saw him I looked away.

"Hinamori-san?" He said

I looked up and tried not to scowl.

"It is you!" He smiled.

"Hi Tadase- kun, it's been a while hasn't it?"

All around people were looking at me then tadase and then back at me.

"You two know each other?" The teacher asked

"Yeah we go way back." He said. Even though he said it with a smile I could tell he was hiding a sneer.

"Then Amu, can you show Tadase around after school?"

"Sorry sensei, but I don't know the school very well yet." I said trying to make up an excuse.

"Sensei, I could do it." Nadeshiko said before Saaya had a chance.

Tadase's smile turned into a frown, but before anyone could notcie he put up his smile again.

"Okay, Nadeshiko show Tadase around the school after school. Tadase... you can sit... next to Ikuto."

**Ikuto**

Crap, what's he doing here?

As he sat next to me he gave me a smile. I returned a smirk to him.

"It's been a while little king."

"Same to you thieving cat."

"I hope you'll have fun at our school."

"I will, I had fun with Hinamori afterall."

"Really? How do you know her?"

"Oh our past? Now that's a s-e-c-r-e-t." He spelled out ever syllabul slowley and annoyingly. "but if you want a hint, take a look behind you."

I looked behind me at Amu. She was trying her best to hide it, but I could see it. Her hands were clenched and she was grinding her teeth. And air of hatred and fear rose around her.

"I'm not sure what happened, but I won't let you do it again. I was at this school first and I am your senior by 10 months."

He gave me that cute and innocent smile. "We'll see."

**Tadase**

Amu and Ikuto.

I wonder if this was good luck or bad. I managed to evade Nadeshiko up until now. School was over and I was looking for Amu. I found her in the school's greenhouse.

"Hey Amu how've you been?"

"Cut the crap already." She said

"How mean Amu."

"I fell for you once, do you honestly think that I will fall again?"

"Maybe, afterall you are wearing the ring I gave you."

As a present, I gave Amu a green jade ring. It wasn't that big, a 2mm ring. If you just glimps at it, you might not even think that it was there.

"Did you really think that I would throw this away after what you did? I keep it as a reminder, to punch you in face if I ever saw it again"

"Well, I bought it for so that whenever you looked at it, you would think of me. Oh well, I guess that's close enough."

"Don't you have something to do? Did you forget about Nadeshiko?"

"Oh yeah, I should go now, she's probably wondering where I am."

I turned to go. "This green house, is a lot like that one isn't it?"

I could feel her stiffen. I tried my best not to laugh as I walked away.

**Amu**

That bastard, how dare he bring that up?

I looked at my phone, I was late for swimming. I grabbed my bag and ran towards the pool.

I was about to strip and get into my swimsuit when Saaya came out.

"What do you want?"

"So, Ikuto wasn't enough for you? You had to after Tadase too?" She had three more girls behind her.

"What's it about you? You're not even pretty. You're not smart and you're tone deaf. Yet why do you irritate me so much?" She flung a bottle of mascara at me. It hit my shirt and the dark liquid spilled on the cloth.

"You don't wear make up, you're not pretty! You're so ugly god dammit! Yet why!"

The others joined in. They threw lipstick, powder, concealer, mascara and anything else they had in their hands.

"I'm ugly huh?" I said when they stopped throwing things. "There's no such thing as ugly or pretty. There's modified and natural. You think you're so perfect and pretty don't you Saaya? Is that your real face? It isn't, isn't it. You wear layers of make up. You have plastic surger, You modify your body. While this is my natural face. The face I was born with. Make up is just a mask girls wear because they're afraid. Afraid that others will think they're ugly, afraid to show their real face and be judged. It disgusts me."

"What would you know?" She yelled at me

"Believe it or not, I used to wear make up. I used to hide my face because I didn't want to be judged. But you know what happened? I decided that it was stupid."

"What's stupid is you!" She retorted "Millions of girls wear make up, to us it's the basic necessity of life."

"Whatever, my opinion is mine alone afterall." I was a multicolored mess right now. I decided to bail on the swim lesson and just go home before my mom so that I could wash this all off.

Unfortunetly there was only one exit from the girl's locker room. Just as Ikuto said, there was barely any people at the pool, but the people who were there turned and stared at me.

I ignored them all and Ikuto. Thankfully he could tell that I needed some time by myself.

As soon as I got home I broke down in tears.

**Yeah so there ya go. Tadase and Saaya are the antagonsists. I'm trying to think of ways to let it down easy cause to be honest, I'm making this uyp as I go. I have no idea about the green house or ring or anything. But it shohuold be interesting this way.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello nothing to say so I'll get right to the story.**

**Again, sorta my experience plus things I overhear in public and stuff.**

**I don't own anything**

**Enjoy**

**Amu**

At least the make up came off easily.

When I came home I found a note on the fridge. Apparently, Ami and her went to go buy groceries. Since I had nothing to do, I decided to go to my favorite place, the river bank. I sat down on the soft green grass while hugging my knees.

I would always come here with either my family or friends. The ducks started swimming towards me to see if I had anything to eat. I just spread my hands out as an apology.

All of a sudden I felt something hit my head. ow. I turned my head in surprise to see Kukai.

"Souma- kun?" I said in surprise. To be honest I barely remembered his name. He's in the same grade as me but in a different class. Although I do see him and Ikuto hanging out together a lot.

"Yo Amu." He grinned while holding something shiny in the hand. He crouched down and sat next to me. Using his other hand he started peeling the foil off of the chocolate egg he hit me with. When he got the wrapper off he gave me half og the chocolate.

"Thank you." I said while taking it.

"Man, I was going to take this home and eat it all by myself. But when I saw you and your gloomy mood, I knew I had to try and brighten it up."

"excuse me?" I said I didn't wuite understand what he was saying.

He poked me with his finger. "Your mood. Sheesh it's so negative that it's practically leaking out and affecting the things around you. You see, I have a happy mood, but you have a sad mood. So I came here to give you some of my happiness. Get it?"

"no... not really."

"Well whatever, you had some chocolate and chocolate makes everything feel better." He crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back in the grass.

I guess he was right. I did feel a little better.

"So Kukai, are you in the swim team too?" I asked

"Yeah although I'm not as good as Ikuto."

"really? "

"Yeah that jerk beat me in every time trial and free style we had. But he doesn't like to do rellays, never did like teamwork that guy."

"I figured."

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what's going on with you and Ikuto?" He sat back up and stared at me with his green eyes.

I don't know why, but I felt something snap inside of me. This whole time I've been burdening all this gossip and bullying. I didn't tell my mom because she was busy enough and it seemed unfair that I should burden others with my problems. It's been building up more and more inside of me. I felt like someone just slapped me right across the face.

I started bawling my eyes out. I brought my hands to my face and my tears just poured out.

**Kukai**

Ah! What did I do?

I asked her a question and she just started crying. Not sure what to do, I put my arms around her.

"Hey Amu, it's okay, what's wronge? Isn't everything going good? He's giving you swimming lessons and you two seem to really get along."

She tried to reply back, but she would only say a few words before her voice cracked and broke down again. I was patient and waited for her to stop.

"It was going good. I had fun with Ikuto and I enjoyed being with him. But then others got mad at me and started bullying me and making fun of me." She sobbed. "

"Amu, it's alright, you just have to tell them what's on your mind." I said

"Then why don't you tell me how?!" She said taking on a harsher tone. "How can I say what I want without others ridiculing me? How can I do what I want without others judging? How can I say what I need to say without others shutting me down!"

I was stunned. Sure, she had some truth and logic behind her words, but still... it wasn't right. "I will, I'll tell you how." I leaned into her ear and whispered. "You don't let it get to you. You don't show them how it affected you. You hold your head up higher and don't give a fuck about thier opinions about you. **YOU** SHUT **THEM** **DOWN**."

She looked up at me in surprise.

"Well how about that? Kukai's lesson of the day. Remember it well and apply it well okay?" I stood up and gave her a hand. She took it.

"And also, don't make the guys run after you, why don't you take some of the burden and chase after him too? The poor guy might've gotten lost or something."

**Amu**

I barely know Kukai, yet he's done so much for me in less than half an hour.

"I'm sorry." I told him

"Huh? Sorry for what? I gave you that great inspirational speech and that's what you say?!"

"I told you everything, now you also carry my burden."

"Psh, this is nothing. If people don't say what's in their minds and hearts once in a while then we'll all go pop. I have a bunch of older brothers, we carry each other. Now are we just going to stand here?"

I shook my head, "I should be getting home."

"Okay, well remember what I said, okay? Don't you dare let my great speech go to waste." He waved and then ran off.

I have to say I did feel a lot better. Like all the pressure was taken from my shoulders. I'll give him a proper thank you tomorrow.

**Short, I know, but necessary. I think I'll update around Sunday until then! :) you guys have no idea what I have in store for you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello nothing to say let's continue with the story. Wait, actually justa little heads up, I'm going to make Tadase and Saaya look really bad in this story**

**I don't own anything**

**Enjoy**

**Amu**

As I walked to school I thought about what Kukai said.

When I got to school, I surprised to see a little box on my desk. When I opened it, there was a little pile of paper cranes and a note:

_A crane for each day I knew you. Those were the best days of my life. – ti_

For a moment I wondered who ti was, then it hit me, tsukiyomi Ikuto. I turned a little red. I quickly placed it in a safe place in my backpack. Throughout the class I couldn't help but glance at Ikuto and ocne or twice I cuaght him looking at me.

**Ikuto**

I wonder if she got my present?

I smiled at the thought of her opening it and smiling. I could tell today is going to be a good day.

**Amu**

I felt so happy. Funny how one small thing can make the whole world to you. When I was walking through the hallway , I bumped into Kukai.

"Yo Amu, how you been?" He asked

"Good, better in fact."

"Really? What's that?" He pointed to the small box in my hand. I didn't trust my backpack to keep it safe so I decided to carry it.

I opened it and showed him. "I't s a present from Ikuto."

"Oh really? Wow a pile of cranes, you must be extra special."

"why?"

"Well, he gives you cranes as a way of saying sorry and thank you. When we were little he broke my robot, but the next day he gave me a blue crane."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, but it was his first crane so it was really bad and wrinkly. But anyways he only gives his cranes to special people."

After hearing that I couldn't help but turn red.

**Ikuto**

I wondered where and Amu was and she was talking with Kukai.

"Hey." I placed a hand on her shoulder. "I see you've met Kukai already."

"Yeah."

"Well then, I'll leave you two. By the way Ikuto, you've gotten really good at making cranes." Kukai said tipping an imaginary hat at us.

It took me a moment to realize what he was saying, but by the time I understood he was long gone.

"So Amu, do you want to resume our lesson?" I asked

I could see the hesitation in her eyes. "Okay, but can we take it slow?"

I reached down and grabbed her hand. "Whatever you want."

I could feel her blushing, but I only smiled as I led her by the hand towards the pool.

**Amu**

I like Ikuto.

I can't lie to myself, I like Ikuto. I enjoy being with him and I have fun. I realized how much I missed him. I held on a tighter to his hand as we walked.

And I guess some people were finally settling down, there has been so much drama lately. Some people even smiled at Ikuto and me as we passed.

We passed Tadase and he glared at us. I felt good about that.

I changed into my swimsuit and hopped into the pool. Ikuto showed me how I should arch my arms when stroking and that I should maintain a steady pace when kicking my legs.

**Ikuto**

She finally seems happy.

I held her hands as she practiced kicking.

"Hey, I'm going to let go." I told her

She squeezed my hands in response. Slowley, I let go and she started swimming by herself. She got pretty far before she started faltering and then loosing it all together. I swam to her and helped her back on the asphlat.

"Hey, go dry off and put your clothes on." I said

"Are we already done?" She asked

"I want to take you somewhere."

"Okay, just wait a few minutes."

**Amu**

I put my skirt on and slipped on my t shirt over my swimsuit.

I joined Ikuto outside of the school gate and let him take me where ever we were going.

It was a long walk. We staopped halfway to buy drinks, but we didn't drink them. I followed him up a steep hill. When we got to the top, it was breathtaking.

I didn't even realize we were up so high. To the left the city shone, to the right the vastness of the ocean showed. The sun dipped low and the sky was a beautiful hue of red and orange.

Ikuto took out the sodas and handed me one.

We popped out drinks and sat there. It felt so good. I felt like all my burdens were lifted from my shoulders.

"Do you like the view?" Ikuto asked

"Yeah, it's so pretty."

We sat in silence for a while.

"Hey Amu?" Ikuto asked

"Yeah?"

He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me. "If you don't mind, I want to learn about you more, I want to know your connection with Tadase. I want to know what's been making you so sad."

Once I recovered from my shock, I wrapped my arms around him too. "I want to know more about you too. But I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell anyone my story. Afterall, my story is a long one and a depressing one. I don't have the right to burden anyone with my problems.

He squeezed me harder. "I have a long story too, why don't we share each others burden?" He pulled away and touched his forehead to mine. "I promise I'll listen."

I couldn't help it, I burst into tears. I hugged Ikuto again and sobbed into his chest.

"Amu? What's wronge?" he asked

"I don't deserve someone like you. I don't deserve this. It just makes my feeling of guilt worse!"

"Amu." He said. He pulled me away from his chest and whispered in my ear. "I love you."

"I love you too Ikuto." I said

**I gave you seom cute scenes there as a bonus, you're welcome. You may find out their story in the next chapter, or you may not. It depends on how generous I feel. I got everything planned out until the end. I'll try to update tomorrow. Until then my friends.**


End file.
